


some kind of resolution

by rxcrcfllptrs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Team Crafted
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs/pseuds/rxcrcfllptrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A backstory to the enchantment book Michael fished during Fishing Rodeo & Jamboree II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some kind of resolution

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write it. Title from Florence and the Machine's "No Light, No Light".

Seto's running, and running, and running.

The moon is obscured by clouds, and he's losing breath and speed. Why were they chasing him anyway? He didn't do anything wrong! He can barely see through tears, betrayal piercing his very being.

"Where is he?!" he hears from behind him, quiet yet angry. This is a sign that he shouldn't stop running. He can't lose his grimoire, he can't lose himself.

Tortured barks of aggressive wolves come his way. He wishes he could use his magic, but he has no time to look at the night sky right now. "Please, please, please," he whispers under his breath, like a prayer to someone he knew very well.

 _I've been running for so long… death would be a much better option…_ He thinks, using his sleeve to wipe his tears away.

A sudden bubble of hope rises in him when he sees the sudden clearing, resulting in laughter unlike any of his normal sort - the laugh of desperation, the laugh of one who thinks he can survive.

He submerges into cold, cold water curling into a ball, clutching his knapsack close.

 _Don't leave me_ , Seto thinks as he holds onto the very few things that keep him here, that keep him alive.

His last words are _please, please, please don't let me go_. And he opens his eyes to frigid navy blue.

* * *

 

Michael and the boys are having their second annual fishing jamboree, and the rage quitter is not impressed with his catch. He's barely caught anything in the past few minutes, and he's sure that jackass Ryan will win the tower this time around.

"Oh, what the hell?!" he exclaims, his fishing rod hooking in a book. "I found a fucking book!"

He nearly kicks it off the dock until he notices the slight shimmer in the cover. "An enchanted book!" he picks it up. "Who would throw this away?" Through his minimal knowledge in enchanting, he figures out the worth of this book - and it's a lot.

"Maybe someone drowned in the lake with it," Jack comments offhandedly.

Michael shrugs, and puts it in his chest. "Alright then."


End file.
